Zoanthropy
by Amandaaaaaaaa
Summary: You never got credited for the things you do.


** Author's Note: This took me a few, though I don't know why since it's kind of short-ish. I needed to get back to writing, but that's kind of hard since exam are ruining my life.**

* * *

One:

You decide to walk Candy to school today. Not exactly _walking _with her, but walking _after_ her. She was way ahead of you, speeding away.

"Stop following me!" She stopped, turning around to show that she was serious.

You nod, but continue to follow her anyway.

She glares at you but you ignore it.

You know she doesn't mean it anyway.

Two:

You see Candy getting huddled around a trio of girls. They are staring down at her small body and saying things.

"Oh, I thought I stepped on you yesterday. It turned out to be chewed gum," the first one with the blonde hair hissed.

"This is what happens when trolls create babies." The second one, the girl with lipstick, spat.

The third girl with the piercing on her ear didn't say anything. She only nodded in agreement.

You feel horrible for Candy, so you stand up to those girls for her.

You are much, much, much shorter than them, but you tip-toe on your feet to reach their height. You are almost their size.

…Almost.

Before you open your mouth to speak, the first girl pushes you down and her whole group laughs.

"By the way, your girlfriend has escaped. You should abuse her less often."

You furrow your eyebrows in confusion. Her 'jokes' were horrible and didn't make sense.

She grabs you by the shoulders and turns you around. Candy is gone.

You smile and take in a shaky breath.

You walk away slowly, not noticing that the whole student body was watching you.

Except one person.

One person you want to watch you.

Three:

You 'accidentally' tell your father about the bullying that has been going on at school. You were talking and talking so much at dinner that you didn't even know what you were saying anymore.

At your last sentence, your father drops his fork on his plate. You jump off the chair but sit back down.

"You're getting bullied? Why didn't you tell me?"

A smile appeared on your face, a smile you forgot about.

"Yeah. I'm getting bullied," you say, making yourself comfortable on your chair.

Your father's face grew angry. "By who?" He was standing now.

"This girl named Amber and her friends," you whisper a bit too low, frightened.

"By who? Tell me, Ken!"

You repeat it again louder.

He nods and leaves the table.

You never thought he would do anything to big.

But he's your dad, right?

Four:

You drag yourself to school the next day, the emotion never leaving your face.

There are too much tears coming down your eyes. Too much to handle.

The first person you break the news to is Candy.

You walk up to her, holding something behind your back.

She is standing beside the scary guy with the red hair and his friend, laughing and leaning in too close just to say something.

You grab her hand and she screeches in anger.

You quickly pull her toward the school. She is saying some not so nice things, but you choose to ignore it again.

When you finally reach the school hallway, you let go.

"What the fuck do you want?" she growled.

The tears coming down your eyes harder than before, and it's tough to talk.

You have to repeat it over again and again and again each time before she finally understands.

"Oh, you're going to military school? That's great. Talk to me when you actually look hot because being 'Ken' isn't in anymore. It never was."

She cracks a mean smile before she leaves.

You take the teddy bear from behind your back that was promised from yourself to give it to her and throw it on the ground, stepping on it and then throwing it away into the garbage can.

You feel stupid for going through things for her. She never deserved it anyway.

Five:

You arrive at military school and immediately hate it.

Every turn you take, you see people who've changed their lives just to look like someone.

Or so you think.

And that's your plan.

She said to come back when you're hot. So hot you'll be.

You stand in the steaming shower, the flowing water burning against your skin.

It was harder than you thought.

Six:

After a few months, you think you look different. And you like it.

You change your silly name 'Ken' into something better.

Kentin.

Your father finally lets you go back, but tells you to keep an eye out for Amber.

You maybe, kind of, almost didn't forgot Candy.

You did miss her. Or did you?

Seven:

You come back to Sweet Amoris with confidence.

The first person you go to was Amber.

She doesn't know who you are and you surprise her with a kiss.

She was confused, but didn't let go.

You feel the urge to hit her head against the locker, but you keep it easy at first.

You can do that later.

There was a gasp behind you, and you let go of Amber just to see who it was from.

Candy.

She didn't know who you are either, but you wanted to tell her.

"Who are you?" She sounded breathless, just like you wanted her to be.

You say your name, age, country, remind her about the glasses, and military school.

She finally believes you and stands extra close to you.

She batted her eyelashes. "Do you forgive me for being a big mean-y?"

You push her off you gently and without thinking, you nod.

She mumbles something and leaves.

You turn around to see a still dazed Amber. She obviously didn't hear a thing.

Eight:

You walk around the school, girls still drooling over your appearance. It felt weird, but you got used to it.

You meet a few people and two new students. The new students went by the name Armin and Alexy.

Armin was always on his console, never taking his eyes off it.

Alexy was nice but clingy. Just like you used to be.

You grew close to Alexy, though. He was actually very interesting.

Though, he always teased you.

But you're used to that.

Nine:

You are invited to Candy's party and you decided to go with Alexy.

Oh, no. Alexy decided to go with you.

The party was in a small apartment in the middle of the city, very close to the school.

When you entered the party, you felt claustrophobic. And you aren't even claustrophobic.

There are your favourite cookies at one of the snack bars. The weird thing about it is how Candy hates them.

You help yourself to a few and bump into Candy. She is wearing an extremely small skirt and a tight shirt and is tugging onto your sleeve.

You immediately notice that you lost Alexy on the way, but automatically forget about it.

"So, do you want to dance?" You try to hide the hopeful look on your face.

Candy looked nervous, and you ask why.

All of a sudden, the guy with the red hair comes to loop his arm around her neck.

She shrugs her shoulders and mouths a not sorrow 'sorry' as she turns to walk away.

You are paralyzed with sadness and can't move for a while.

You start to move again and you find yourself walking out of the door, shutting it as hard as you could.

You feel a hand on your shoulder and turn to see Alexy's confused face. You keep walking, though. You don't want him to see you're upset.

You stop to look at the purple sky, a few birds flying away and ruining the perfect picture.

Alexy stops too. "I saw the whole thing."

You turn around and stare at him with an eyebrow up.

"I saw Candy do that to you. That wasn't very nice, honestly," Alexy chuckles.

A smile and a blush appears on your face, but you're not sure why. Is it because finally someone else cares or you actually might like him?

You're leaning against the first one, though.

Alexy wraps his arm around your waist and hugs you. It's very comforting, more than you'd thought it be.

You stood there like that for a long time, though you wanted to push him away at some point.

You hear someone call Alexy's name, and you know it's over. You feel disappointed, but let go.

He also let's go and reaches up to peck your cheek with his small soft lips.

You are completely red now, but you turn around to wave goodbye.

But you didn't want to say goodbye.

Ten:

You weren't expecting it, and it was too sudden. You are expressionless, wishing it never happened.

You stand in black, looking over Alexy's grave, your own tears raining over it like a rain cloud.

It was your fault. Your fault this happened. It was. And you have to blame yourself for it.

But it isn't your fault. It's _his _fault. But that's reality. In your dreams it's yours.

Alexy got in a car crash after he went shopping to buy some outfits for you to try on.

You were there, though. But you decided to walk instead of take a taxi.

Alexy insisted, you refused.

If you actually listened, then you both could die together.

You shut your eyes and fall to the ground, breaking apart in front of everyone.

But you don't care. And it doesn't matter.

They say it just happened. Luck wasn't on his side.

No. Luck wasn't on _your_ side.

You look up and see Candy standing in front of you, trying to grab your hand.

You pull away and push her down.

Because you don't love her.

Because luck isn't on _your_ side.


End file.
